The present invention concerns a packaging for metallic findings and others, particularly small blocks and twist drills.
It is known that during the use of the drill in a room a boring dust spreads and places on the floor, on the furniture and on the most hidden and inaccessible corners of the room.
The technical aim of the present invention is to remedy these defects.
A purpose of the present invention is to create a packaging capable of housing the findings and preventing the scattering of the dust in the environment.
A second purpose of the present invention is to reach the above aim by means of an easy structure, to be easily manufactured; in addition, the invention assures a safe use and an effective functioning.
A further purpose is the total recycling of the packaging which can be used again for more times to house the dust due to the drilling.
This aim and these purposes can be fully reached by the packaging according to the present invention, which is used for containing metallic findings, particularly small blocks and drills; the packaging includes a plate element and a hollow body fixed to the plate element by means of joining members.
The hollow body, shaped as a box, presents an opening, at least a lateral wall and at least a wall opposite to the opening; when the hollow body is a part of the packaging, that is when it is joined to the plate element, the opening is closed by a portion of said element; the opposite wall presents an area capable of being drilled by a twist drill, (i.e., a drill bit, hereinafter referred to as a “twist drill”), the drilling can occur when the hollow body is disjoined from the plate element; the disjoining allowing the use of the hollow body for housing the dust due to the drilling, which, otherwise, should be scattered in the environment; the drilled area can facilitate and guide the crossing of the twist drill every time the hollow body is used to hold the dust.
In a preferred embodiment the hollow body presents a recess located in the central portion of the opposite wall, the recess is capable of being drilled by the twist drill and of guiding said twist drill every time the hollow body is used to hold the dust.
Therefore, when the hollow body of the packaging is separated from the plate element, and it does not contain small blocks or findings, its opening can be supported by a wall to be drilled so that the hollow body can hold the dust due to the drilling.